This invention relates to a new, paste-like esterification reaction product and cosmetics containing same.
The inventors found before that esterification reaction products between a condensate of polyhydric alcohol of 2-4 hydroxyl groups and 12-hydroxy stearic acid exhibit a good consistency, hydrating property, self-emulsifying property and miscibility with cosmetic materials and have flexibility without rendering the greasy touch to the skin, which are a wax-like substance with uniform composition and improved qualities and therefore, are useful in use for the basic material of cosmetics (Japanese Patent Kokai No. 54-109917). However, these esterification products are not sufficiently satisfied in transparency, glossiness and temperature-stability as the basic material for cosmetics.